Hetalia X Reader: Caged Bird
by gamergirlexp
Summary: After being trapped by a certain Magic user, you are forced to live in a habitat where an annoying little boy likes to play and your captor lives nearby. You meet many friends, and find old enemies. Rated M for possible... "scenes" and for language(s).
1. Chapter 1

You never thought about it. The actual possibility had never crossed your mind. You just always thought that you would live in peace, never having to deal with this.

You were captured. It was a mystery to you on how, but he had you in a cage with a flame proof covering over it. Your cage was on a wagon being pulled by your captor.

"I finally have the immortal, flaming, phoenix bird." he said as he stopped the wagon and pulled off the fireproof cover. "Here is your habitat. It's definitely got to be better than a cage."

The second he opened the cage, you flew out and sped towards the sky. Before you could escape a flash of light appeared and you collided into a barrier. As you slowly slid down to the ground, the man laughed and walked towards you.

"As you've probably already noticed, there are magical barriers in place so you won't escape."

He had wild, sandy blonde hair, green eyes, and giant eyebrows. After you stood up on your talons, he walked off, through the edge of the barrier, and into a mansion.

After a while, you saw a little boy run into the barrier. He sprinted through the forest, dodging the trees and laughing while he ran. Deciding to have a little fun, you flew down from the tree.

"Pulsing, pouring, little days... Moving for the different waves..." you voiced.

Once you located where the boy went, you snuck towards him. Each footstep, careful not to brake a branch or trample a leaf. When you reached where you saw him, he was gone. Suddenly, he jumped in front of you from behind a tree. You bumped your head on a branch and fell to the ground, rubbing your head with one hand.

"Hi I'm Alfred! What's your name?" he noticed your head. "Are you okay?"

You quickly stood up and ran off.

"What's the matter?" he followed you. "Wait for me, I can help you!"

You quickly hid behind a big tree and watched him pass by you. Once he was gone, you changed back into a bird and flew up into the tree. Moments later, the boy ran back into the forest with the man from before.

"I swear! I saw a girl! I don't know why she's here, but I saw her!" exclaimed the boy.

The man sighed. "Okay, I believe you. Now go eat your dinner."

The boy ran inside while the man walked to the tree you were in.

"Please don't put illusions out around him." he glared at you. "I'll be back for you tomorrow."

Before he could walk off, you sent flames to his feet. Noticing what had happened, he quickly stamped his feet until the flames disappeared, glared at you, and walked off out of the forest.

That night, you thought about what had happened today.

"So, the boy, Alfred was it? He doesn't know about me... and the one guy, he doesn't seem to know about my power. This could be fun..."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, you saw the man coming out of the house with what seemed to be fireproof gloves. He walked to the tree you were sitting in and glared up at you.

"I need a Phoenix feather for a potion of mine. So, are we going to do his the easy way, or the hard way?"

You stared at him for a few seconds, before flying off into a higher tree.

"So, it's going to be the hard way, huh? Well, then, prepare yourself." he smirked.

Mumbling and waving his hands in specific motions, he cast a spell and started flying into the air. You glared at him. He was planning to catch you in the skies, and because of the barrier, you were at a great disadvantage.

"One last chance to give up before I catch you myself. I've done it once and I can do it again." he taunted.

You quickly launched into the sky, near the top of the barrier. He followed, speeding up rapidly. Once he was close enough, you dived down towards the ground. He was a little worried but continued to follow. Seconds from hitting the grounds, you turned and flew through a bunch of trees. He didn't urn fast enough and rolled onto he ground, lessening the damage a bit. He rubbed his arm and winced in pain as he looked up to see you laughing.

"Laugh now, because you're going to get it later." struggling, he stood up and leaped into the air again. "Alright, bitch, let's do this my way!"

He mumbled a spell and was suddenly split into five people. You flew off into a part of the forest with thicker trees in an effort to lose them, but ended up flying into one. You flew down and tried to hide behind a big tree, but he found you there too. After a while, you were worn out and just collapsed in front of him.

"I'm glad you see it my way." he smirked and pulled a feather off of your back.

Moments after, the boy ran out again.

"Pulsing, pouring, little days, moving with the different waves."

The boy saw you and ran to you. "Hey! You're the girl from yesterday!"

You sat up and waited for him to reach you.

Once he sat down in front of you, he smiled cutely, and said, "How's it going?"

You tilted your head.

"Huh?... Do you speak english?"

You nodded.

He thought for a few seconds before asking, "Can you talk?"

You shook your head.

"Oh... So whatcha doing here in Iggy's backyard?"

You stared at him for a few seconds, and then smiled. He smiled back once more.

"Oh, yeah... um... do you want to play hide and seek?"

You tilted you head.

"Basically, one of us hides and the other one looks for them." he stood up. "And your it!" heran off deeper into the forest.

You stood up and figured that you had to look for him first. After a few seconds, you ran in his direction.

"Okay." you thought. "Sense the kid's aura... Sense the kid's aura..."

Seconds later, you felt him in a tree not far from you. You opened your eyes, climbed up a tree, and jumped to the one he was in.

Shocked, he almost fell out of the tree. "Wow, you're good!" he jumped down. "Catch me if you can!"

You jumped down, onto the ground, and ran in his direction. After a few minutes, you stopped to take a breath. Suddenly, he dropped from a tree and ran into you for a hug.

"Alfred! Time to come inside!" Yelled the man as he waited from the back door of the mansion.

"Uh oh, I gotta go now. Iggys calling me. See you later!" he ran off towards the man.

_Reviews:_

_Lacy: You'll probably get it more later on. It's suppose to be sorta... mysterious. :3  
_

_Soullax: Sorry... when I can't get on a computer, I can't get on a computer.  
_

_Guest: XD Don't worry! I have a lil vow on my profile that shows that I always finish a story. (unless under very very crucial circumstances)  
_

_Thankies for reading/reviewing! :D  
_

_Happy "Be an Angel" Day!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the man came to check up on you. He gasped when he saw the message you had left him. Burnt into the ground next to the edge of the barrier was-

"Iggy is an ass!?" exclaimed the man. "First of all, my name isn't Iggy, it's Arthur! I don't even like it when Alfred calls me that, and secondly, I am not an ass!" he sprinted to the tree you were in and glared up at you. "Now that I'm thinking about it... Has Alfred been playing with you? That would explain how you know my... 'nickname'..."

You stuck your little bird head into the air like an arrogant fashionista and ignored him.

"Leave him alone." he growled. "Got it?"

You just ignored him and flew to another tree.

"If you hurt him, I'll make your life a living hell!"

Later on that day, Alfred came out to play again.

"Girlie? Girlie?! Are you out here?" he yelled as he ran through the forest.

You turned into a human and jumped down in front of him.

"Hey!" he gave you a hug. "Iggy said I shouldn't play with you anymore... he said that your just some illusion created by some bird he caught, but you're not really an illusion, right?"

You shook your head.

"I knew it!" he grabbed your hand. "Let's go prove Iggy wrong!" he dragged you to the edge of the barrier. "C'mon!"

You quickly stopped just before hitting the barrier. He grabbed your hand again and tried to lead you through the barrier, but you wouldn't budge.

He looked into your eyes and said, "Come on! I want to show you my room, too."

You looked at him sadly and put your hand on the barrier. His eyes widened.

"A-are you... a mime?" he asked. "Because that would explain the 'not talking' thing."

You mentally facepalmed and shook your head.

"...W...Were you trapped when Iggy made the barrier?..." he looked sadly into your eyes when you nodded your head. "Be right back!" He let go of your hand and ran into the mansion.

When he came back out, Arthur followed him, a worried look on his face. Alfred ran up to you.

"Iggy's gonna find out what's wrong." he smiled reassuringly.

"I told you not to call me that." Arthur glared at Alfred before walking up to you. "So, you're trapped? That can't be possible... this barrier is only suppose to recognize the bird as the captured... all else should be able to move freely through it..." he looked deep in thought. "Unless... You're an illusion, aren't you?"

Before you could do anything, Alfred gave you a hug and exclaimed, "She is not an illusion! See?"

Arthur looked at you both, surprised. "Then... the only other explaination is.. Are you the Phoenix bird?"

You looked down at the ground.

Arthur thought for a moment. "H-how... I didn't even know you had the power to do that..."

You looked up at him and sighed.

Alfred looked back and forth between the two of you. "I have no idea what's going on right now... but can I still show her my room?" he made his cutest face and stared into Arthur's eyes. "Pweeeease?"

Arthur looked at you and sighed. "Do you promise not to burn the house down?..."

You nodded. Seeing this, he put his hands together and mumbled a spell. Suddenly, the barrier moved. Instead of keeping the entire forest covered, it held the mansion, and half of the forest.

"Thank you!" Alfred exclaimed before grabbing your hand and dragging you inside the building, up a flight of stairs, and into his bedroom. "Welcome to my room! You wanna play a game?"

You looked around and nodded.

"I have the perfect thing." he ran to his closet and searched for a board game while you sat on his bed.

Moments later, he turned around from the closet and froze. You were on his bed, fast asleep. He smiled softly and put a blanket over you before leaving the room.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Hetaliafangirl1113: Don't worry. :3 I'm hoping to end a few of my other stories so I can continue this one._

_Lacy: Yeah, mysterious things can go both ways. :3 Once school starts again, I may be able to access a computer more often._

_Guest: Thankies. :3_

_Soullax: Lolz, I actually kinda like those super threatening reviews because I can show my bros and they'd say, "That's a dedicated reader." XD also, I write this on my kindle by using my yahoo account. That's what I meant by I can't get to a computer._


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, you awoke to a feeling of comfort. Your eyes flickered open to reveal Alfred's bedroom. You felt a blanket cover your body softly. You tried to get up, but was suddenly pulled back onto the bed. Alfred was behind you, sound asleep and hugging you like a teddy bear. He nuzzled his head into your neck.

"God... this kid is strong!" you thought as you struggled to free yourself from his grip.

He squeezed you and hugged you closer for a moment before loosening his grip. You slowly lifted his arm off of you and rolled onto the floor, landing on your hands and feet. Slowly, you rose to your feet and tip toed to the door. After taking a minute to quietly close the door behind you, you walked downstairs and explored until you found Arthur. He was in the living room, reading a book. You sprinted to the couch he was sitting on and jumped onto the seat on the opposite end.

He saw you staring at him. "What do you want?"

You grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote, "Bored."

"Well, find something to do. Anything, but burning the house down." he looked back at his book.

You glared at him and walked off.

An hour later, Arthur smelled something. "What is that smell... muffins?" he ran to the kitchen to see two batches of muffins, cooling on the counter.

One batch was chocolate chip, and one was blueberry. Alfred was in the kitchen with you and noticed him.

"Hey Iggy! We made muffins for breakfast!"

Arthur facepalmed. "Why did you make muffins?"

"She wanted to." Alfred laughed and took a bite of a chocolate chip muffin. "And they're really good."

Arthur glared at you as you held up the paper you wrote on before and smirked.

Later on, you were laying on a couch in the living room, half asleep. Alfred ran through, pretending to fly. He stopped in front of the couch and looked at you.

"You know what? I forgot that we don't know your name! Since you can't talk... how about... birdie?" he knelt so he was eye level with you. "It's a cute name!"

You wearily nodded your head before closing your eyes. He brushed some hair out of your face before walking out of the room.

After a while, you awoke to a glare from Arthur. "It's dinner time. After you've eaten, you're going back outside."

You stuck your tongue out at him and ran to the dining room. Alfred jumped out from behind the door and hugged you before dragging you to a seat next to his. You almost puked when you saw what was on your plate. Without even trying it, you pushed it away and walked out of the room.

"Huh? Where are you going?" asked Alfred.

Arthur glared at you as you ran towards the back door. "Apparently she doesn't like my cooking."

"But won"t she be hungry?"

Arthur facepalmed. "She's an IMMORTAL flaming bird. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Alfred looked at the doorway sadly before eating his food.

Later on, he tried to go outside and find you, and Arthur quickly stopped him.

"It's too late to be playing outside." he pulled Alfred back in.

"I'm not playing, I'm getting birdie to come inside." Alfred yanked his arm out of Arthur's grasp.

"Alfred, she's a bird, she sleeps outside!"

Alfred glared at him before running outside and dragging you in. You rubbed your eyes, trying to stay awake as he led you up the steps and to a guest room.

"You can sleep here tonight." he smiled sweetly before going to his room, just next to yours.

"Night, Birdie!" you heard from his room.

Before you drifted off to sleep, you whispered, "Good night Alfred."

*''*^*''*

_I am currently ending a few of my other stories so I can continue this even when school starts again. Also, I was going to update yesterday, but I was sidetracked by...*Dun dun duuuun*... my birthday. I ended up staying up till two in the morning watching almost five hours of Sgt Frog. :D_

_Reviews:_

_Soullax:... *stares blankly* I'm going as fast as I can..._

_Lacy: Okay, thanks. :3 _

_Frankie: Thanks. :3_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, you awoke to a bone crushing hug from Alfred. "Morning birdie!"

You gasped for breath when he let go off you.

"Sorry, Iggy says I don't know my own strength." he sweatdropped.

You stood up and follow Alfred downtairs. Breakfast was waiting in the dining room. You, of course, didn't eat any of it, and even marvelled at the fact that they could. Because you're a bird, you've eaten bugs before, and even they looked better than Arthur's food.

After breakfast, Arthur said he had to leave on business.

"No, you can't leave! I'm only a kid! Who will put me to sleep with all those boring stories?" whined Alfred.

"Those stories arecalled history and it's time to make some of your own." he smiled sweetly at Alfred before leaving the mansion.

Alfred stared sadly for a moment before walking out the back door and sitting against a tree. Suddenly, you dropped down in front of him in human form.

"What's the matter?" you asked warily.

"Iggy just left me alo- wait! Did you just... talk?!" he stared in shock.

You tilted your head. "You countries intrigue me."

"Wha?! You know that we're countries?" he stood up.

"You guys don't exactly hide it very well." you giggled.

He gave you a hug and whispered, "I'm sorry that your trapped, but I'm glad to have a friend like you here with me so I'm not alone."

...

Over the next few weeks, Alfred grew tremendously. You both would play games, and have lots of fun together.

You and Alfred were sitting on the couch, when you heard it. The door opened and a voiced echoed through the house.

"Hello? Alfred?" yelled Arthur.

Alfred jumped up and ran to the door. "Hey British dude!"

"A-Alfred?!" Arthur was shocked. "Y-you've gotten big!"

You walked to them and rubbed your eyes. "Hey Iggy."

"A-a-and...you can talk?!" he put his head in his hands in frustration. "A-anyways, I've come to see how you both are doing and to take the Phoenix to my house. I hadn't done it before because I was low on power."

Alfred gaped in shock. " Y-you can't take her! She's my friend!"

You latched onto his arm. "I don't want to leave."

"Well, too bad. I need to bring you to Europe with me." Arthur sighed. "Look... If you really want to be together, then I could bring her back after I'm finished, but until then, I need her at my house."

"How long?" you asked as you released your grip on Alfred's arm.

"I don't really know exactly, but it's just until my research is done. If you come with me, then I will give you more freedom. You will be able to walk through the streets and meet other people... as long as you don't hurt anyone or destroy anything."

Alfred looked at you sadly. "I'll wait for you if you choose to go."

After thinking for a moment you nodded. Alfred gave you one last bone crushing hug before letting you go.

...  
Once you arrived at Arthur's house, he showed you to a room and explained that there's a barrier over the city, rather than just the house. You laid on your bed, feeling very tired from your long trip. After a while, you fell asleep.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Lacy: Thankies. :3 I'm going to get as far as I can get before schoolwork gets to be a problem... *sweatdrop* then I may have to take even longer to update..._

_Hetaliafangirl1113: Thankies, and the idea is from an original story that I've been working on since I was five years old. I just adapted it into a Hetalia X Reader._

_Soullax: Don' you believe a lil WI girl like me? *bats eylashes cutely and turns on WI charm*_  
_...XD_

_Frankie: Well, I usally just let the reader decide, but I was thinking that, without the tail, she's about at tall as Iggy. Her tail is very long and flamy though._


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, you awoke to the smell of burnt breakfast. You rolled out of bed, headed downstairs, and were immediately greeted by Arthur carrying what looked like charcoal on a plate.

"Oh, I was just about to bring up some breakfast for you." he explained as he handed you the plate.

"I may be an immortal bird, but I'll probably die from this." you giggled a bit at your comment while he glared.

You sighed. "Can I make something?"

"Fine." he hesitated. "I'll see if your skill can match mine."

Within an hour, you had made some beautiful cinnamon rolls.

Arthur stared in shock for a moment before he sneered, "They don't look that good."

Before he could say anymore, you shoved one into his mouth. He glared as he finished eating it.

Suddenly, his cheeks became rosy. "Th... this is really good..." he grabbed for another, making you smile.

"May I make my own breakfast from now on?" you asked.

He nodded as he ate another.

"Thanks, because I don't know how you can even eat that charcoal... at least without puking."

He glared at you. "Don't make me change my mind..."

You ran out of the room, ran back in to grab a cinnamon bun, and ran back out again. Arthur smiled and ate another. After you ran to your room, you heard a noise.

"Bonjour mon cher! I smelled cinnamon buns and wanted to know if the world was ending."

You tip toed downstairs and peeked into the kitchen.

"No the world isn't ending you ass!" Arthur grabbed another cinnamon bun. "The world won't end just because some super delicious sweets were made in my kitchen!"

"Well, then, who made them?" asked a man with longish blonde hair and a french accent.

"That none of your business." Arthur glared at him. "Now get out!"

"Ohonhonhon, you have a lady here, no?"

"N-no don't! Now get out!"

"Mon cher, you can't hide her from me." the man looked directly at you, making you gasp and hide behind the door. "Oh, don't worry. I don't bite."

You peeked in and immediately saw the man's face right in front of yours. You fell onto your butt in surprise.

"Bonjour. My name is Francis." he smiled. "What's yours?"

"Get away from her!" yelled Arthur.

Francis knelt down and stared you in the eyes. "Aw, but she is so cute!"

While on the floor, you quickly kicked Francis in the face.

Arthur laughed and said, "Seems she can tell right from wrong."

"Oh, mon cherie! You are so mean!"

You stared for a moment. "You look like a girl..."

Arthur leaned on the counter as he continued to laugh.

Francis stood up and rubbed hs cheek, which was bruised a bit. Without even saying another word, he walked out the front door.

Arthur's laughter simmered down a bit. "That was hilarious, but next time, you should at least wait until he actually does something. He'll probably be back soon."

You stood up. "That guy annoys me."

"Yeah, me too."

The very next day, Francis came back, just as Arthur had said, but this time, with someone else.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Panda77: Thankies._

_Lacy: Yeah... I hate homework... :P And that's okay, late reviews are still reviews. :3 Thankies! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

"Meet Mathew."

A boy about the same age as Alfred stepped out from behind Francis. You stared, in thought, as Mathew said hello.

"You..." you started. "You remind me of someone..."

They all sweatdropped.

"Mathew is Alfred's twin brother..."explained Arthur.

"Oooh." you approached Mathew slowly, and hugged his arm. "You feel different than him... cuter..."

He blushed. "U-um... thanks."

"Aw, the little lovebirds!" laughed Francis.

Arthur glared at him. "I guess it is actually pretty cute..."

"Mmm..." you nuzzled your head into his arm. "So soft..."

Mathew's face was completely red.

"Too bad you're not as exciting as him... I'm probably going to fall asleep on your arm..." you whispered to him.

He sighed and pulled you into a hug. "Would you like to go in the living room with me?"

"Sure." you voiced, half awake.

He picked you up and carried you, bridal style, into the living room. "You are so cute." he set you on the couch.

"You look like Alfred, but act like the girly boy out there... except, you're more silent." you whispered before drifting asleep.

When you awoke, Mathew was hugging you gently. He held you close as he slept beside you on the couch. You started getting up, but were immediately pulled back in.

"Well, that's the same..." you thought as you tried to squirm out of his grasp.

Suddenly, he started to wake up. "...Hey cutie..."

You slightly smiled at him.

He yawned. "I have something I should tell you." he hesitated. "Francis wanted me to seduce you, but I'm not like him... I don't want to unless you want to."

"Thanks." you smiled happily at him and gave him a small hug. "Okay, what are you wearing? It's so soft that it makes me want to sleep."

He laughed. "It's a very fine type of cloth."

"Hmm..." you started getting up again. "Where's Iggy and Francis?"

"Umm... I think Francis left me here with you, and Arthur is upstairs." he pulled you back into a hug.

"Oh, well, can you let go of me?"

He smiled and hugged you closer. "Oh, you are so cute."

You stared irritatedly at him. "So, is that a no?"

"Can't I just hug you a little bit longer? You're so warm..."

You stared at him for a moment before pushing him off of the couch and walking into the kitchen. He quickly got up and ran after you to see you getting a drink of water.

"Mmmm, maybe you soaked up the softness that you felt on me." he nuzzled his head into your neck.

You sighed "What you're feeling is the pleasured warmth that leaves my body whenever I'm happy."

"So, I make you happy?" asked Mathew as your warmth went down.

"No, but when I woke up, I remembered some things from before I was captured." you sipped some more water.

"Oh..." Mathew stood next to you. "I was wondering, do you have a crush on my brother Alfred?"

Your eyes went wide and you dropped the cup that you were carrying, making it break on the floor and scatter water and glass everywhere.

"Is that a ye-" you cut him off with an icy cold glare.

"Shut... up!"

Suddenly, Arthur ran downstairs. "What happened?" he saw the broken glass and water on the floor. "Oh, dammit... You two get out of here, I'll clean this up..."

"Go away, Iggy!" you moved your hand over the broken glass making it dissapear and a fully intact glass appear in your hand.

The two countries stared in shock at what just happened.

Arthur blinked a few times before saying, "S-so... you do have magic..."

Before anything else could happen, you walked out of the kitchen and up to your room. Moments later, Arthur knocked on your door.

"Can I come in?"

"No!"

He opened the door anyways and peeked in to see you glaring daggers at him wile sitting on your bed and leaning against the wall that was next to it.

He sighed. "Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad, I just hate you."

Arthur sweatdropped. "But why?"

"Because I hate you." you crossed your arms and looked away from him.

He walked in and sat on the bed. "It's got to be more than that."

"Flying mintbunny makes faces at me."

Arthur stared for a second before bursting out in laughter. "That is so cute!"

You glared at him. "And your stupid ice faeries keep trying to freeze me, and your damn unicorn keeps trying to hurt me, and Mathew keeps coming on to me."

He sighed. "Okay, don't worry. I'll get them to stop." he gave you a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Frankie: That's okay, didn't actually think that anyone would review at all. With school and work and such being an issue. Hankies for reviewing though! :3_

_I WENT TO GEEKKON! WOOO!_  
_..._  
_Sorry, it was my very first con so I was, and still am, excited._  
_I went dressed as male America, and I got McDonald's and hugged Jerry Jewel and got his autograph! (The voice of Russia) It was totally awesome! I even got flicked off my a girl dressed as Russia and carried a Sea-kun bridal style! *sighs* it was totally awesome..._  
_..._  
_Sorry, if you don't/didn't care, I just felt like freaking out. XD_

_P.S. If you ever go to a con at a hotel where you can see the lobby from the top floor, it's totally worth it to scream PASTAAA off of there. XD_


	8. Chapter 8

You awoke the next morning to the sound of another visitor.

"Hey, get out of her room!" exclaimed Arthur.

"This is the girl you're looking for, bruder?"

"Kesesese, ja, she is the one."

You opened your eyed just in time to see a man with white hair and red eyes staring right at you.

"Guten morgen frauline."

"Where's Arthur?" you asked quickly.

The man laughed and replied, "He is with miene bruder. I wouldn't about him though, I would be worrying more about you."

You sat up and responded sarcastically. "Oh yeah, because I'm totally worried out being killed by a guy like you."

"You don't remember me, do you?" his face went close to yours.

You shook your head. "Nope, I think I'd remember if I'd met an ass who disturbs people in their sleep for a guessing game."

"I am the awesome Gilbert. You know, Prussia, the country you almost destroyed."

You stared at him blankly. "Okay, so?" There was a moment of akward silence before you pulled the blanket over your head and laid back down. "Wake me up when I care."

Shocked, Gilbert yelled, "Well, you should care! I'm trying to get back at you!"

"Whatever."

He growled a picked you up out of bed bridal style before carrying you downstairs and setting you on the couch.

"Bruder, please bring Arthur in here!" he yelled.

A man with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes walked in carrying Arthur. He set Arthur next to you and sat on the other side of him.

After seeing you, Arhur pulled you into a hug and asked, "Are you okay? Did Gilbert hurt you?"

"Back off, I'm fine." You wrapped yourself up in your blanket and laid your head on the side of the couch.

Gilbert growled and exclaimed, "Do you know what she did to me?!" he pointed at you. "She almost killed me!"

Arthur glared at him. "I bed you were hurting her. With your personality, It's not that hard to believe."

Gilbert's brother sighed and added, "It really isn't that hard to believe. No offense, but you are a little mean sometimes."

Arthur glared at Gilbert and said, "See?"

"I've been searching for years now, and I want revenge." Gilbert grabbed your blanket and pulled it off of you.

Everyone blushed. Once the blanket was gone, you were laying on the couch with only your underwear on.

Arthur stood up and grabbed the blanket. " Bloody hell!" he covered you up and pointed to the door. "Both of you leave, now!"

Shocked, the two brothers took their leave. Arthur sighed and tucked you in on the couch.

...

"Hey, Iggy! How's it going?"

An all too familiar voice rang throughout the house. The moment it hit your ears, you sprang out of the blanket and sprinted to the door, hitting America with a surprise hug.

"Birdie! I missed you so- why are you half naked?"

You giggled at his comment and kissed him on the lips. When your lips parted from his, he was blushing a deep shade of red.

"America, how nice of you- Dammit birdie get some clothes on!" England covered his eyes, making you and America laugh.

You nuzzled your head into his chest and hugged him tighter.

Later on, after Arthur and Alfred finished eating dinner, you clung to his arm and laid your head on him. Alfred looked at you and smiled before carrying you to your bed, setting you down, and falling asleep with you.

The next morning, you awoke to Alfred squeezing you in a hug while he slept. He held you like a security blanket, and kept you close, making you blush.

Suddenly, he squeezed you tighter for a moment and sadness washed over his face before his eyes fluttered open. He looked at you and was immediately happy again.

"Morning Birdie." Alfred said before realizing that he was squeezing the life out of you. "Oh, sorry." he loosened his hold.

You clutched you stomach in pain and ran out of the room. He quickly jumped out of bed and followed you. After running to the back door, you jumped up into a tree and turned back into a bird. When he came out, he saw a fiery egg hatch, revealing a smaller Phoenix bird. Before he could realize what just happened, the bird flew down in front of him and turned into a human.

"Next time, please try not to kill me." you said.

"B...B-Birdie?..." he asked.

You nodded.

"Wh-wha?!"

You sighed and explained, "When I take damage, I can regenerate, but when my body has taken too much damage, I have to be reborn."

He was speechless.

"By the way, whenever I am reborn, I have a total restart meaning that my personality can change... just a word of warning."

Suddenly, you heard a voice behind Alfred.

"Interesting..." Arthur was in the doorway. "So, you are reborn when severely injured. Do you have to be in a tree for you to do that?"

You ran up to him. "Well, it makes it easier."

He blushed as you smiled at him with rosy cheeks.

"Y-You said that you g-get a personality change... right?" He backed up a step.

"Mhmm." you stepped closer.

"A-and would that happen to include...love?" he back away further.

"Mhmm." You jumped at him, making him tumble backwards onto his back as you took him in a passionate kiss.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Panda77: Thankies. :3_

_Lacy: I hope you can go to one sometime._

_Hetaliafangirl1113: Yeah, but I have an affinity for the story I'm basing this off of, so it's only got some of the same keys as the original, not the same storyline. :3_


	9. Chapter 9

Alfred stared in shock as he watched you both stand up.

"B-B-Birdie...?" was all Arthur could say as he blushed wildly.

"Wha...what the hell?!" Alfred approached you and stared into your eyes. "...Do you... Do you really like Iggy now?..."

You giggled. "Maaaaybe."

His face filled with sadness as he just walked around you and entered the living room. You cluelessly grabbed Arthur's arm and nuzzled into it.

"Birdie..." said Arthur.

You stopped nuzzling and asked, "What?"

"I think you just broke his heart..."

You stared at him for a moment before running into the living room and sitting next to Alfred on the couch. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to break your heart..."

He looked at you and faked a smile. "That's o-okay. You c-can't choose who you f-fall for..."

You smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before sprinting to Arthur and tackling him to the ground with a hug.

...

About a month after Alfred had left back to his home, you had an unwanted visitor.

"Hallo girlie!" Gilbert exclaimed as he walked into the house.

You immediately ran up to the front door, pushed him out, shut the door, and locked it.

"You can't avoid what's coming to you. I'm going to get you for what you did!" he yelled from behind the door.

Arthur walked into the hallway. "Gilbert again?"

You nodded. "Yeah."

He gave you a hug. "Don't worry. Whatever you did to him, he probably deserved it."

You giggled a bit before taking him in a kiss. His cheeks became rosy before he wrapped his arms around you. Before he could pull his lips away, you held him against you, forcing him to continue kissing. He tried pushing away, but soon gave up. Within moments, you had led him to the couch. Arthur quickly spun you so that your back landed on the couch. Your arms stayed around his neck wihle his hands roamed your body.

Suddenly, the door opened and an over energetic Amerian ran in. "Hey How's it goi-" he froze in place.

Hearing him, you released Arthur and he quickly stood up next to the couch. "H-how's it going?"

Alfred glared at Arthur. "You know what... I can't take this shit any longer! This is the fifth time I've walked in on you guys making out!"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Arthur as Alfred walked to the door.

Alfred opened the door. "It means I'm becoming independant." he left.

"Um... how did he get in...?" you asked warily.

Arthur growled and sat net to you before covering his face with his hand. "He must've grabbed the spare I had hidden by the door..."

You grabbed his arm and nuzzled into it. "Don't worry. It'll all be fine."

He looked at you and made a small smile before getting up. "I'm going to do some work."

...

A few years later. Alfred had won the war against Arthur and claimed independance. Alfred didn't visit again, unless he had to, until WWII had started.

"Hey, Birdie, I have to go to a meeting. I'll be back in a few hours." Arthur headed to the door.

You quickly stopped him and asked, "May I go with?"

"Umm..."

You gave him the cutest face you could making him blush wildly.

"Uh... S-s-sure."

You smiled happily and gave him a hug before thanking him and running out to his car.

...

You both were the first ones to the meeting room. While he readied some papers, you drew a picture on the chalk board. After he finished and looked up from his papers, he froze.

"Th-that's amazing... Did you really draw that?" he set the papers on the table and slowly approached the drawing.

You smiled and picked up an eraser. He grabbed your arm before you could erase it.

"You need the board, don't you?" you asked, confused.

He sighed and released your arm. "It just looks so beautiful..."

You shrugged and started erasing it. "I'll just draw it for you when we get home."

Once the drawing was gone, he grabbed the chalk and drew three pictures, each of a different person.

He pointed to each one. "These are our enemies: Germany, Italy, and Japan."

You saluted him. "Yes sir!"

He blushed and set the chalk down. Suddenly, a man walked in and sat down in a chair.

"Oh, hey Russia... You're here early." Arthur greeted nervously.

He had whitish hair, violet eyes, a big jacket and scarf, and a creepy aura. "Hello Britain. Who is this?" his eyes shifted to you.

"Oh, this is Ivan, also known as Russia. Russia, this is my friend... um... Phoenix." he smiled nervously.

"Hi. Nice to meet you Ivan." you waved to him.

"Nice to meet you too."

Another man walked in whom you recognized as Francis.

"What? The weirdo guy is in this meeting?" you glared at him.

Francis glared back at you. "Why do you treat me like that mon cherie?"

"Because I don't think that trying to get your "lil brother" to seduce me is very nice."

He sweatdropped. "I am very sorry about that. Can you forgive me, mon cherie?"

You smirked. "Only if you say that you're a stupid frog."

Arthur snickered as you continued.

"And you have to say that his cooking is better than yours, even though it's obviously not." you pointed at Arthur, who continued to laugh a bit, disregarding the last part.

"Never." Francis responded quickly. "Britain's cooking is the worst." he crossed his arms.

"Fine, you arrogant bastard, your house should be burnt down within the next few minutes." you threatened playfully.

Francis gasped while Ivan and Arthur giggled.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Hell yeah I would." you smirked and winked at Arthur.

Francis tensed up and thought fo a moment. "Fine. I am a stupid frog and Arthur's cooking is better than mine..." he glared at you. "But I still have the better style, and my cooking is still truly better than his."

"Whatever, I wouldn't know because I haven't tried any. I make my own food."

Right then, Alfred walked in yelling, "The hero is here now so let the meeting begin!" When he saw you, his jaw dropped. "Wha-what are you doing here?!"

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Hetaliafangirl1113: Lolz, thanks. :3_

_Also, Nyotalia: Axis Powers by Oath-keeper95 is a very great hetalia story, and is about hetalia episodes with the girls instead of boys (and the girl ones are boys too). Unless you want her to suffer through writing the rome chapter where he comes in and sings (except with Alosia the powerful rather than rome), with her surrounded by mongeese (Instead of women like in the episode), you should probably r&r her story. I did... but I was one of two that actually voted, and I voted for roses._


	10. Chapter 10

You smiled happily and gave him a hug. "I missed you! Why don't you ever visit?"

"B-because... I don't wanna." he crossed his arms.

"Awww, it's so cute when you act like a little kid!" you giggled and looked up at his face.

He blushed immensely before glaring a Arthur. "Why did you bring her?!"

"She wanted to come." replied Arthur, glaring back at him. "Do you have a problem with that, you bloody wanker?"

Alfred growled, sighed, and pushed you off of him. "No, let's just start the meeting."

Everyone took a seat except for Alfred.

He pointed to the picture of Italy. "Okay, now for the Axis. I think we should attack Italy first because Italians are weak and are always drunk."

You giggled at the comment.

"And what is your plan of attack?"

"Well," Alfred started. "Britain goes in suicidal, it's your own 'Charge of the Light Brigade' routine."

Arthur glared as he continued.

"France gives up without a fight."

Francis gasped.

"And Russia, you just keep sending your cannon fodder."

Ivan continued smiling but his creepy aura grew slightly.

"And what exactly will you be doing?"

"I'll be the hero!"

At this point you fell off of your chair laughing. Alfred glared at you while the others just giggled a bit.

"Fine, I'll just take on the axis myself!" Alfred  
stomped out of the room.

You quickly stood up and ran after him. "Alfred, wait up!"

He stopped, turned around, and glared a you, only to be ambushed by a kiss on the lips. The force of you jumping on him made him fall to the ground. He immediately blushed and wrapped his arms around you.

"B-Birdie?..." he whispered once your lips parted.

"You're so cute." you replied, making him blush further.

He pulled you into another kiss, holding you closely. You melted into it until you heard a little chuckle. Both you and Alfred looked behind you to see the other countries snickering.

"Awww, mon cherie caught us." laughed Francis.

Even Arthur was there, laughing like his little brother wasn't kissing his girlfriend. "I knew you liked him more after your last incident."

You just laughed and kissed him again.

...

After the meeting, Alfred pulled you into a hug. "Do you think Iggy will let you come with me again?"

"I don't mind." Arthur sighed. "I still haven't finished my research yet, though."

Alfred swung you over his shoulder. "You can visit anytime you want Iggy!" he ran out of the building and set you in his truck.

...

Once you were at his house, you jumped out of the truck and ran inside, enjoying the familiar feeling of the house. He walked in and pulled you into a hug.

"I missed you." he gazed into your eyes. "I missed you so much."

Suddenly, the front door was slammed open and an angry Prussian ran in, glaring at you. "You can't fall for that damn birdie!"

"Prussia, get your ass out of here! I don't care what she'd done to you!" Alfred released you before grabbing Gilbert by he collar of his shirt. "Whatever it is, I can forgive her! So get your ass out of my house and stop bothering her!"

Alfred let go of Gilbert, who then glared at him before heading to the door.

"Don't come crying to me when your nation status is taken away from you..." Gilbert left.

Alfred sighed and looked at you with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he never bothers you again."

You gave him a warm hug and nuzzled your head into his chest.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Canada'sLittleMapleLover13: I love your name, and thanks. :3_

_For all the peoples reading this story:_

_1. I am veeeeeery very very very sorry about the delay of the chapter coming up. I can type it on my kindle, but I have to get on an actual computer to post it._

_2. My kindle is now broken, so chapters will still be coming up kinda... slowly._

_3. GOOD NEWS! I suspended one of my other stories so I could go faster in this one... and just in time it seems... *sweatdrop*_

_4. THE MOST IMPORTANT OF THEM ALL! ... *ahem* Reviews are greatly appreciated. ;3_

_Have a nice day! :D_


	11. Chapter 11

Announcement:

Because of the warranty on my old kindle, I got a new one for free. :D So stories should be coming up a bit faster now.

*''*^*''*

Later on, you were outside practicing with your magical powers. Alfred walked out into the backyard and stared in awe. Unknowing of his presence, you continued practicing, making flames into bird shapes, and then turning them into real birds.

"Wow, that's amazing!"

You nervously spun around to see him gazing at the flame patterened birds decorating the sky.

"Um." you stammered. "I w-wasn't doing a-anything!"

Alfred pulled you into a hug. "You're so awesome! I didn't know you could do those things!"

You stared into his eyes. "You really don't mind?"

"Nah, these birds are pretty." he kissed you on ther cheek. "Not as pretty as you, though."

You both slowly leaned in closer until-

"Oh, I almost forgot!" he dropped you and ran inside.

Wide eyed and disappointed, you followed him in. "Okay, first: Ow! And second: What is it?" You walked into the kitchen and saw him whip out a few wrapped items.

"See for yourself!" he grinned happily and handed you one of the items in question.

You pulled off the wrapping and saw a layered, food type, thing.

"It's a cheeeburger from McDonalds. It's a restaurant that opened up while you were gone."

After staring for a moment, the slowly took a bite. "I-It's... um...It's..." you immediately ran to the back door and puked all over the grass.

Afraid that he had killed you again, he ran after you and exclaimed, "Are you okay?!"

You took a deep breath and smiled sweetly at him to reassure him that you where fine. "D-don't worry, th-the amount of grease in that j-just didn't react well with my b-body..."

"Wh-what?" he pulled you close, getting some puke on his shirt. "But what about everything else that you've tried?"

"There's a ratio involved, Alfred. Fat to substances such as bread. That thing tastes like you soaked it in a bucket of grease."

He chuckled and smiled, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. How about you get cleaned up, and I'll change my shirt and get you something else to eat."

You nodded and ran up to your room.

...

After having some soup together, you both fell asleep on the couch with the TV on. He held you close from behind, laying his head on your shoulder. About an hour later, there was a knock on his door. America woke up and slowly fell of of the couch, trying not to wake you, and shuffled through the hallway, rubbing his eyes as he opened the door.

"Hello?..." he greeted groggily.

"Privyet Amerika. Your girlfriend is the immortal flaming Phoenix bird, da?" Ivan smiled his usual, innocent looking smile. "It took me a while before I figured it out."

"Maybe, why do you care?" Alfred yawned.

Ivan's aura grew as he asked, "May I see her for a while?"

Alfred glared. "No dude, she's sleeping. Plus, I bet you'll just scare the crap out of her."

"Kolkolkol, I have to ask her something."

Before Alfred could respond, Ivan picked him up and swung the American over his shoulder and carried him inside. Ivan saw you on the couch and shook your shoulder a bit.

"Wake up little Phoenix."

*''*^*''*

Reviews:

Dangerouspop: Thankies! :3 I like your username, it reminds me of poptropica. :3


	12. Chapter 12

Your eyes fluttered open before you sat up. "What do you want?... I'm tired."

"I want you to come with me for a while. When I found out who you really were, I read about you in an old book. It said that you warm up the area around you, and from the summery weather around this house, it seems to be true." Ivan continued to carry Alfred over his shoulder.

"Ummmm... sure, whatever." you yawned.

Ivan's smile grew. He threw Alfred on the couch and picked you up, carrying you to his car, and then getting in. Alfred jumped up from the couch and sprinted outside just to see Ivan drive off with you.

...

Once you arrived at his house, he showed you around and showed you a room for you to sleep in.

...

The next day, you threw on a jacket, a hat and some boots, and headed outside. Ivan followed you, but with heavier clothing. When he stepped outside, he gasped. It was the mddle of winter, yet it felt like late spring. You took some of the remaining snow and rolled it up into a snowball.

"W...Wow..." Ivan approached you. "It... it is so... warm..."

"Yeah." you whipped the snowball into his face.

He brushed the snow out of his eyes and laughed before rolling up a giant pile and chasing after you with it.

...

When you both got inside, you ran to the kitchen. He strolled after you to see what you were doing.

"I want to make dinner!" you exclaimed happily.

He chuckled and nodded "Sure, you may make dinner."

He leaned against a counter and watched as you used the random bits of food that he had to make a nice dinner. Once it was finished, you both sat in the dining room to eat. He sipped some red drink that you had poured him and smiled.

"Mmm, what is this wonderful drink?" he asked before taking another sip.

"Some of my blood, mixed with lots of water." you reponded nonchalantly.

He coughed and put he glass down before looking at you, still smiling, but obviousy not happy. "Y-Your blood?

You nodded. "I'm healing your scars as thanks for the fun day."

He froze, his aura getting darker by the second. Suddenly, he flinched. Taking off his gloves, he examened hs hands. His eyes widened in shock.

"The pain in my body... it's gone..." he stood up. "I've never felt this energetic before." he looked you in the eyes and smiled. "Thank you!"

You smiled and nodded before continuing to eat.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Canada'sLittleMapleLover13: Thankies. ;3_

_Sorry for the short chapter, I'm working on a Halloween Special for this story._


	13. Chapter 13

Caged Bird Halloween Special

[This does not follow the current story line.]

A week before the end of October, Alfred was setting up some scary decorations around his house. You saw this and confronted him about them.

"These decorations are for Halloween!" he exclaimed happily. "Halloween is this cool holiday where you put up scary decorations, wear cool costumes, and go trick or treating for candy!" seeing your confused face, he continued, "Trick or treating is when you go to different peoples houses, dressed up in a costume, and you knock on their door and they give you candy. But you need to say trick or treat first or the won't give you any."

You giggled. "That sounds fun. Can I hand out candy?"

He looked at you, confused. "You don't want to trick or treat?"

You shook your head. "Not really, as long as I can still dress up."

"Are you sure?" he looked a little sad."You can come trick or treating with me if you're scared."

You laughed. "Are you just too scared to go alone?"

He did his hero laugh and pointed at himself. "I'm the hero! I can't be scared by ordinary Halloween decorations."

"Whatever." you headed into the house.

...

"Hey babe!" Alfred yelled up the stairs.

You ran to the steps and slid down the railing, landing in Alfred's arms. "What's up?"

"I have a surprise for you." he held up a costume of an orange bird.

You giggled. "I already made a costume."

He looked at you surprised. "Made? Cool, can I see?"

You nodded, ran upstairs and into your room, threw on the costume, and ran out to the top of the steps. As you slowly stepped down the staircase, he gaped. You had created a very nice, witch costume. There was an orange and black witch hat, a long sleaved, puffy bottomed yet short, black dress, black boots, and black and orange striped tights.

"W-wow... You're... beautiful..." he looked you over, blushing and smiling lovingly. "You made that costume? It's very well done."

"Thank you." you gave him a warm hug.

"Are you SURE that you don't want to go with me on Halloween night?" he asked.

You giggle while replying, "Yes, Alfred. I'll be fine."

He pouted for a moment, but then smiled.

...

Halloween night. You were finished with preparations and were filling up the candy a Alfred walked in wearing his costume. He wore a red, white, and blue super hero costume.

"You sure you don't wanna come with me, babe?" he asked once more. "This is your final chance."

You nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

He smirked and said, "Okay, whatever you say..." before leaving the house.

Moments later, he walked back in, picked you up, and carried you out of the houses nonchalantly as you struggled from his grip. "Alfie!" you laughed. "Let me go!"

"Nope, you're going trick or treating with me whether you want to or not." he laughed and set you down outside, grabbing your hand, and then dragging you to a house.

"Oh Alfred..." you giggled and followed him to every house on the block.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Alfred came to make sure that Ivan didn't scar you for life. He busted into the house, and kicked down Ivan's door. The bigger nation was asleep in his bed, unaware of the angry man at his door.

"Wake up!" Alfred yelled, making Ivan's eyes shoot open.

Ivan sat up, seeing Alfred, and immediately calming down. "Oh, it's just you..." He had another nightmare. "What is it Amerika?"

"Where is she?" Alfred approached the bed.

"Oh, the Phoenix? She should be in her room next to mine." Ivan hopped out of bed and led Alfred to the bedroom, freezing as he looked into the open door. "Sh... She's gone..."

Alfred stopped in his tracks. "What... What do you mean she's gone?!"

"She's not in her room..." Ivan ran to every other room in the house.

After they both were completely sure that you weren't in any of the other rooms in the house they decided to check Arthur's house.

...

"You what!?" Arthur glared at the two of them. "Are you bloody kidding me!? Do you know how much time and work it took for me to catch her in the first place!?"

"Dude! Settle down! How did you find her before anyways?" Alfred sighed.

Arthur took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "A few of my faeries located her power."

"Faeries?..." Ivan and Alfred looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? So you'll believe in an immortal, flaming bird that takes the shape of a human girl, yet you won't believe in faeries?"

"Just track her faery-boy." replied Ivan.

Arthur sighed and entered his magic room. Moments later, he came back out with a compass like object.

"If you both don't find her within the next two days, I will find her myself, and this time, she will never be able to leave London. Got it?!" Arthur growled at them.

They nodded and left his house. Outside, the two countries looked at the compass item and opened it like a pocket watch. The arrow spun for a moment before pointing in a certain direction and glowing red. Alfred quickly ran to his car with the compass and drove off. Ivan sprinted to his car and sped after. Once their long drive had ended, they had arrived at Austria's house.

"Oh god... please don't tell me she's really in here... If they captured her..." Alfred trailed off.

"I will rip off their skulls and shove them up their asses..." Ivan growled as his creepy smile grew on his face.

The two allies entered the axis territory and snuck around the house until they found you. Music escaped the room as you sat on the floor a ways away from a piano being played by Austria.


	15. Chapter 15

You sat on the floor, listening intently to the beautiful music being played. Suddenly, there was a noise by the door. You quickly turned you head to see Alfred and Ivan, trying to sneak in.

Alfred stopped and yelled, "Hey, Austria! Give me back my girl!"

Austria stopped playing and looked at them angrily. "What are you talking about? How did you get in here?"

Alfred and Ivan pointed to you and growled. Austria looked behind him.

"I honestly did not see her there..."

Ivan ran up to you and swung you over his shoulder. "We were never here." he said to Austria.

Alfred facepalmed and followed Ivan out of the room.

You waved to Austria and said, "I love your music!"

Once you were all outside, Ivan set you down and they both glared at you.

"Why did you leave the house?" questioned Ivan.

"I heard beautiful music and I wanted to listen." you answered, smiling. "Why are you guys so mad at me? You never let me listen to any music."

Their expressions softened.

"You can listen to music whenever you want..." explained Alfred.

"I want to listen to his beautiful music." You pointed at Austria's house.

They facepalmed.

...

You ended up going back to Arthur's house on account of the fact that russia and america started fighting over you.

One day at the island the Axis were trapped on...

"Sir, there's a message to you from a miss Phoenix." a soldier runs up to Alfred and Ivan.

They both grab the note and read it:  
"If you both stop fighting eachother for a moment and take down the Axis, I'll make you guys a pie each."

It was signed with a picture of a bird.

The moment that they had finished reading the note, the two nations charged at the Axis with a gun in each hand.

Italy immediately gave up and waved his white flag like crazy, Germany pulled out his gun, and Japan held his katana. Before the Axis could do anything, Ivan took Japan's Katana, bent it, an threw it away, while Alfred kicked Germany to the ground and put two guns to his head. Within minutes, all three of them were tied together.

"Dudes, you guys take care of them. I have to... go somewhere." Alfred ran off.

Seeing this, Ivan quickly followed after, and the race to Arthur's house began.

"Why are you so soft...?" you asked as you laid your head on Arthur's lap.

He blushed. "Uh... I... I don't know... it's probably th...the fabric..."

"Mmm..." you slowly fell asleep in his lap.

Suddenly, the door flung open and Alfred and Ivan ran in. They fought eachother as they walked into the living room. Before they could destroy anything, Arthur shushed them angrily. The two nations stopped fighting and blushed at the scene.

*'*^*''*

_reviews:_

_Canada'sLittleMapleLover13: Now you know... kolkolkol... lolz._


	16. Chapter 16

When you awoke, you found that you were on the floor. Alfred slept to your right, holding your arm, Ivan slept to your left, holding your other arm, and Arthur slept on the couch. The TV was on, probably for the entire night.

You blushed as they nuzzled into you further, their arms going around your body.

"Mmm... My little cutie pie..." whispered Alfred as he nuzzled his head into your neck.

Ivan put an arm around your waist. "My little sunflower..."

Before they could get any closer, you pulled your arms away and tried to get up, only to be pulled back down by both of the boys. They smiled as they snuggled further into you.

You sighed. "If you don't let me go, I'll burn the house down with you all inside of it."

Everyone's eyes shot open.

"Let her go you bloody idiots!" exclaimed Arthur. "I don't want to have to buy a new house because of your ignorance."

Alfred and Ivan groaned as they released you and sat up.

"Hey dude, you still owe us a pie each." Alfred smiled and laughed.

You stared at the two countries on the floor and smirked. "Only if you both come help!"

Ivan and Alfred jumped up and followed you into he kitchen. Arthur sighed as he watched you all go to his kitchen and just hoped the house would still be intact.

About and hour later, you all came back out with two pies and set them on the coffee table.

"Iggy, you are our decider! who's pie is better?" Alfred grinned and pointed to his apple pie.

"You better choose mine." Ivan created his dark aura.

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "I'm not being a decider for the bloody arguement."

You looked at him with a cute pout face, making him blush and look down.

"Fine..." he took a bite of both and thought for a moment. "I dont know... Russia's I guess?"

Ivan smiled while Alfred glared at him. "Looks like I won."

You quickly stepped away from them and sat next to Arthur. "I think they're going to start fighting."

Arthur sighed. "Probably..."

As you both had guessed, the two nations started fighting. their fight lasted a few minutes before Arthur stood up and yelled at them to either "shut up or get out." They glared at eachother and sat next to you. Alfred sat between you and Arthur, and Ivan sat at your other side. They constantly stared at eachother angrily and holding one of your arms.

Once it was later at night, Arthur stood up and glared at the both of them angrily. "Look. I didn't mind you both staying over last night because we had all fallen asleep, but right now I want the both of you to get out!" He grabbed your hand and pulled you out of their grip. "You should head to your room nd get some sleep." He turned his head back to them and exclaimed, "Get out of my house, now!"

The two countries were too tired to fight back, and they ended up leaving.

...

"Now I'll get that bitch if it's the last thing I do..." red eyes peered in through the bedroom window. "Kesese..."

_*''*^*''*_

_I'm sorry for the short chapter and I promise to try and make it longer next time._

_reviews:_

_IKuchen: Lolz, stalkers are un! :3 and yes, I'm updating._

_Lilith Graves: XD_

_Ryuketsuki: Yeah, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach... or a lil lower. XD_

_Death-Wolf-101: I'm trying my best._


	17. Chapter 17

The very next morning, a spine chilling scream echoed throughout the household. Footsteps stomped up to your room as Arthur slammed your door open worriedly.

"What's the-?" He froze.

Covering every inch of your room were scary pictures of spiders. You were hiding under your blankets and shaking from fear from the pictures of the eight legged arachnid that had spawned across your walls.

"Birdie, are you afraid of spiders?" he asked as he aproached the bed.

You nodded your head under the blankets, speechless at the ambush of the images.

He lifted the blankets up slightly to allow his head in and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll clean this up for you."

Arthur took his head out and searched every corner of the room, taking down every picture, crumpling it up, and throwing it away. After a few minutes, he poked his head under the blanket.

"I threw away all off the pictures. You can come out now."

You slowly peeked through the blanket before throwing the blanket off and sighing. "Gilbert's a meanie..." you crossed your arms.

The scene made Arthur laugh a bit. "Don't worry, I'll set up some troops to keep an eye out for him."

"Thank you!" you hugged him and ran out of the room.

...

Later on, Arthur had decided to take you to some 'World meeting' that was taking place in London. When you both had arrived, Arthur placed you in a seat next to his own.

"Now when everyone else shows up, I want you to just introduce yourself as Phoenix. I just don't want to have to explain to so many people how I caught an immortal flaming bird. I also don't want to have to save you from them, okay?" he smiled as he explained. "Oh, and I would advise you to only talk to the people you know."

You nodded your head. "Okay."

Suddenly, a few countries walked into the room and took their seats, chatting away like you both weren't even there. A few minutes later, more countries walked in. After a few more minutes, Ivan walked in. When he saw you, his eyes went wide and he ran up to you for a hug.

"Oooh, my sweet little birdy!" he held you closely, making other countries look at the scene as if they thought that he could never be nice.

"H-hi Ivan. You're k-kind of h-h-hurting me... gah!"

He released you and chuckled. "You are very cute."

"And you're lucky that I can regenerate." you giggled and sat down.

Ivan sat in the seat on your other side. After a few more minutes, you laid your head on the table and slowly fell asleep. Suddenly, a fabric fell onto your head. You looked up to see Ivan, setting part of his scarf under you to lay on. You just smiled and propped your head up on your elbow.

"Hey, wait up for me!" a familiar voice rang in your ears.

Jumping from your seat, you launched yourself at a man with long brown hair in a ponytail that went past his waist, a tan bag that went over his other shoulder, and who was taller than you by at least a foot.

"Huh?!" he exclaimed.

"Benu!" you squeezed him with all of your strength. "I missed you."

"Ph-Phoinix?!" he wrapped his arms around you. "How've you been?"

"Good, and you?"

Suddenly a dark aura appeared from someone behind you. "Phoenix, who is your friend?"

You looked behind yourself to see Ivan, enshrouded in a scary, purple aura. "U-um... Ivan, this is my brother Benu. Benu, this is Ivan, the country of Russia."

"H-hi..." Benu shakily waved to Ivan.

The Russian's aura dissapeared. "Brother? I thought that there was only one Phoenix Bird."

"There was!" You grabbed a chalkboard and some chalk and drew a picture of a bird- "There was one, but she, for some reason, split into three different birds." -and drew three small birds flying away from the bigger one- "And so our mommy is gone, and its just me and my brothers and sisters." -and then you crossed out the bigger bird picture. "Come to think of it... have you seen Hou-ou lately, or at all even?"

"Nope." Benu shook his head.

Next to Benu, Arthur stood, taking notes on everything you had just said. "What are the names of all of you?"

"Well..." you started. "I am Phoinix, with an I, not an E, my brother's name is Benu and my sister's name is Hou-ou. Of course, those are only our official names."

"Official?" Arthur looked confused.

"Yeah." you explained. "Like my common name isn't Phoinix, recently, I guess, it's Birdie. And my sister Hou-ou likes to call herself Nora."

"And you?" he looked at Benu.

"I prefer to be called by my official name." Benu repied happily.

"So where have you been living?" you asked him curiously.

He chuckled and pointed behind himself to a man sitting in a chair, completely oblivious to our conversation. "The country of Egypt. He's really nice. What about you?"

"I don't really know... First I was in America, then in London, then in Moscow, and then to D.C... and now I'm back in London."

"Cool. I wanted to travel the world, but Egypt won't let me." You and Benu both giggled.

"You should come visit me sometime!" he suggested.

"Sure." you gave him a hug before you both headed off to your seats, unknowing of the red-eyed Prussian who had just heard everything.

After everyone sat down, like clockwork, Alfred ran in and announced the beginning of the meeting, a little pissed that the spots on both sides of you were already taken.

*''*^*''*

_I hope you all like the chapter. *crosses fingers* it was more of a 'revealer' chapter than an 'entertainer'. XD_

_Reviews:_

_Death-Wolf-101: Thankies :3_

_AniMe-n3rd-O-O: Thankies, I'm glad that you like it. :3_

_Reviews are fuel! (literally, there is nothing to eat here. *rolls eyes* stupid snowstorm locking us in...)_  
_Happy Holidays!_


	18. Chapter 18

During the meeting, Alfred was introducing a new idea of his about global warming when he glanced at you to see you sleeping on a part of Ivan's scarf. The American quickly finished up his speech and ran to his seat next to Arthur, glaring at Ivan who looked back with a smirk. Arthur saw the tension and glared at the both of them, making them angrier at each other. When the meeting ended, the two fought over where you would go, only to have you end up at Arthur's house once more.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Arthur unlocked his door and walked inside, closing the door behind you. "I should assume that you'll be making dinner tonight." he chuckled at the joke as he approached the stairs.

"Yeah... I don't feel like dying tonight... I'll start in a little bit." you walked into the living room and laid down on the couch.

...

After a few weeks, Alfred and Ivan showed up at your doorstep again.

"Hey cutie!" the energetic American greeted.

"Hello sunflower." the Russian chuckled and slightly glared at Alfred.

Laughing, Alfred quickly walked in and tried to close the door before Ivan could get in, but was quickly stopped by the Russian.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." the bigger nation chuckled creepily before sliding in and hugging you.

Alfred growled. "Get away from her." he grabbed Ivan and tried to get him off.

Ivan angrily let go of you, only to get into a fight with Alfred. As the two fought, Arthur came down the steps and angrily starting hitting the both of them.

"If you two don't stop fighting, I swear to god, I will never let you idiots see her EVER again! Are we clear?" Arthur glared at the two nations, who stopped fighting and immediately apologized.

Alfred kissed your forehead, making Ivan mad. "I just want to see you cutie."

Ivan quickly hugged you from behind, sandwiching you between the two nations. "I missed you so much."

"Um guys?..." you asked warily.

They smiled at you. "Hm?"

"I c-can't b-breath..."

Both nations quickly backed away a bit.

"I'm sorry that the stupid commie squished you." Alfred smirked at Ivan who quickly retorted, "Oh, did the fat, american pig squeeze the breath out of you?"

"All right, that's it!" Alfred angrily lunged at Ivan, starting another fight between the two.

Before they could damage anything, Arthur immediately pushed the two outside and locked the door. "Those bloody wankers... will they ever just stop it and settle their problems in a more civil way..." the nation turned to look at you and smiled. "Would you mind helping me clean up a bit?"

You smiled and replied, "Sure, I'll help."

...

That night, before you fell asleep, you heard a noise. It was small, but echoed throughout the room.

Without even thinking, you sat up and asked, "Hello?"

A figure appeared in front of you. One you had recognized from long ago.

"Remember me?..." the shadowy figure climbed onto the end of the bed, and crawled closer to you. "I remember you pretty well..." he put a hand on your cheek gently, and kissed you.

When his lips left yours, you blushed.

"It's me... Your boyfriend from long ago... Remember? I'm Rome..." he smiled. "I missed you..."

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Bronwynator: maybe, just maybe._

_Sorry for the long wait, this upcoming week is finals week at my school..._


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning you awoke with a rose in your hand. Your past boyfriend must have stopped by as a ghost. Uncaring of the visit, you just fell out of bed and took a quick shower. After you hopped in, you felt a presence. Someone was watching you. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of the curtain. Quickly thinking, you opened the curtain and punched whomever it was.

"Ow! Dammit girlie!" The man fell to the ground.

You growled. "Dammit Gilbert! Get out of this damn house, NOW!" you pointed at the bathroom door.

"No!" he yelled in response to you. "I'm going to get revenge. Kesese~!"

Arthur, hearing the yelling, ran to the bathroom door and opened it just a bit. "Birdie, are you okay in there?"

"Gilbert broke in again..." you quickly grabbed the man and threw him against the wall, next to the door. "Please take him out of here while I finish my shower..."

Arthur partially covered his eyes as he reached for Gilbert's shirt collar. You wondered why he covered his eyes until you noticed that you were still naked. Once Arthur had taken the idiotic Prussian out of the room, you hopped back into the shower and finished up before getting dressed and walking out into the living room.

Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry about that. I honestly have no clue as to how he had gotten in."

"That's okay... He's always been good at finding someone." You laid your head on his lap.

"Hey, birdie, I was wondering... did you ever want to go visit one of your siblings?"

Your eyes widened. "Would you really let me?"

"Sure. Do you know where they are?"

You thought for a moment. "Uuum... Well, we know that Benu lives with Egypt... I'm guessing that Hou-ou is still in Japan... She used to live in China but she wanted to move to Japan because she thought it would be more fun."

When you looked back at Arthur, he was scribbling down what you had just said in a notebook. "Mhm..."

You giggled. "Oh, and her name used to be Fenghuang, but she had it changed to Hou-ou when she moved."

He smiled. "That's cute." After setting his notebook and pencil down on a table next to the couch, he quickly said. "We'll go to japan next month."

...

You and Arthur were in a vehicle, driving towards a Mr. Kiku Honda's house. The morning was beautiful, and the sky was clear. Before you both had left, Arthur had told you that this man was one of the members of the Axis Powers.

"Here we are." He said, smiling at you reassuringly.

You stepped out of the car and approached the door, staying behind Arthur.

A Japanese man, Kiku you presumed, was in the doorway. "Welcome to my home. " he bowed.

"Konichiwa Honda-san." you bowed as Arthur stared in shock.

"You speak Japanese?..."

"A little, it's a fun language." you giggled and took off your shoes before walking in.

"It would be nice to help you find this girl you are looking for. What is her name?" Kiku asked.

"Nora." almost immediately after you said her name, Kiku sighed and said, "Nora-san, there is someone here to see you."

A girl with pale white skin, midnight black hair, and a yukata on, walked into the room. She froze when she saw you, but then quickly jumped onto you for a hug.

"OMG, Phoinix! I missed you soooo much!" Nora held onto you as you both fell onto the floor, the two men shocked at the scene.

"I missed you too Nora!" you giggled and wrapped your arms around her.

Once you both had gotten back up, Kiku looked at Nora. "I-I have never seen you so excited before..."

Nora laughed and replied, "Yeeeah... I usually just act how I feel is right for someone's personality. It's so I can be friends with everyone." she smiled and looked at you. "How've you been?"

"I'm good. I escaped to America, only to be taken by that guy." you laughed and pointed to Arthur, who looked at you confused.

Nora laughed with you, and the both of you walked off to another room, catching up on each other's lives. The two nations just stared in shock for a moment.

"Okay then...?" Arthur broke the silence.

*''*^*''*

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews, lolz, a majority of them all said the same thing:_

_"wait... WHAT?!"_

_Remember, reviews are fuel! The snow is very torturous! XD_


	20. Chapter 20 End of Part One

After a few days, a few Kappa sightings, and an incident in the hot springs, you and Arthur headed for Egypt. As soon as you had stepped out of the vehicle, and into Egypt, you were hug attacked by Benu.

"Hey sis!" Your brother hugged you mercilessly.

"Benuuuu!" you were excited to see him. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, you?"

...

After a while of talking to Benu, Arthur and Gupta, the Representation of Egypt. They shared information about both of your whereabouts.

"So basically, each bird has their own set of unique powers as well as their usual powers?" asked Arthur. "Wow... that's amazing!" he scribbled down his new information on his notepad.

"That's how it seems." answered Gupta. "Benu has the power to create a map of any place out of air and find any place in the world."

Arthur thought for a moment. "I wonder what Birdie can do..."

"Birdie?" The Egyptian asked.

"Yes. it's what we call her. We never really found out that her 'official name' was Phoinix until later on." Arthur took a drink from his water bottle.

"Oh..."

...

After one night there, you both left to Arthur's house again. The moment you both arrived, you were ambushed by Alfred and Ivan, overwhelmed at he loss of their favorite friend.

"Oh, babe! I missed you!" exclaimed Alfred.

"My sunflower, where did you go?" asked Ivan.

"I visited my brother and sister.." you pushed them off of you and giggled. "You guys are so cute when you acy like that."

They both blushed and smiled up and you.

"But I doubt hat either of you are going to get me so... yeah." before they could respond, you walked off into Arthur's house, thinking, "Playing coy... oh yeah~!"

...

~End of part one~

*''*^*''*

Part two was made into it's own story titled: _Hetalia X Reader: Caged Bird Part two_

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Ryuketsuki: *eats fuel/review* THANK YOU! XD_

_Ivalena Matsuda: Your name: really? that's so cool! Snowstorm: yeah, I live in WI. Where we don't have snow days, we have ice days. XD PLaying with your friends: That is soo cool!_

_Nyachan1010: XD Totally!_

_guest: gracias! :3_


End file.
